In general, a lamp is a device that generates light by being supplied with electric power from a battery or the like, and a lamp for a vehicle, which is installed in a vehicle, emits light forward so as to secure a visual field in front of a driver.
Typically, as a light source of the lamp for a vehicle, a halogen lamp or a gas discharge lamp has been mainly used. However, recently, a light emitting diode (LED), which has less electric power consumption and excellent brightness, is widely used as a light source.
Recently, as a method of implementing a glare free high beam, an optical system, which adopts a multi-array LED and an aspherical lens, has been developed.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a multi-array LED optical system in the related art, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a lower substrate of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the multi-array LED optical system in the related art includes a lower substrate on which a plurality of LEDs is mounted, and an aspherical lens which transmits light emitted from the LEDs forward.
In a case in which the plurality of LEDs is provided on the lower substrate in the multi-array LED optical system, a plurality of LED chips needs to be electrically insulated, and thus a gap g between the LED chips is necessarily needed, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
Since the gap g is formed between the LED chips, the gap g between the LED chips is shown as a dark zone in a road surface image of a real lamp. Accordingly, there are problems in that marketability of the lamp deteriorates, and the lamp causes eye fatigue to a driver.